


Coming home

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cheeky Aaron, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Robert speaking French, Smut, after tonight’s episode, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after today’s episode, what I wanted to see (3/6/19).Or;Aaron hugged Robert as soon as he walked through the door. He breathed in Robert’s posh cologne, the one he loves on his husband.Aaron secretly sprays some on Robert’s side of the bed to pretend he’s there.“ God I missed you. “ Aaron breathed into his husbands shoulder. Robert nuzzled his nose further into the crook of Aaron’s neck.





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> How I wanted Robron to reunite again after 2 weeks of not being together. 
> 
> Instead we got dust - so enjoy!

Aaron hugged Robert as soon as he walked through the door. He breathed in Robert’s posh cologne, the one he loves on his husband. 

Aaron secretly sprays some on Robert’s side of the bed to pretend he’s there. 

“ God I missed you. “ Aaron breathed into his husbands shoulder. Robert nuzzled his nose further into the crook of Aaron’s neck. 

“ I love you, I missed you so much. I even missed your grumpy self in the morning. “ 

Aaron pulled back with a big grin, the type of grin that reaches to his ocean blue eyes.   
“ Oi! “ he gently slapped Robert’s chest. “ You got nothing to say! I could finally go into the bathroom because you weren’t spending hours on your hair or moisturiser! “ 

“ I need to keep my appearance in check don’t I? “ Replied the smug git. “ duh. “ he grinned goofily. 

Aaron shook his head fondly. It feels so good to have him back.   
“ Have you eaten? “ 

“ no. Why? You finally learnt some basic cooking skills yet? “ Robert replied cheekily, walking over to the kitchen getting out some food. 

“ i have you known, I can cook baked beans on toast and a mean English Breakfast. “ 

Robert looked over his shoulder knife mid in the air. “ So no then? “ 

“ cheeky git you are. You know that? “ Aaron told him down his ear softly, pressing his body into the back of Robert’s. “ So hows Vic then? “ Aaron felt the visible tense in his husbands body.

“ She’s getting there, we had a laugh though, at my suspense. “ Robert grumbled, without any annoyance in his tone. 

“ Yeh? What did you do, you muppet? “ 

“ Got lost on a walk. “ He mumbled. 

Aaron laughed at him, Robert smiled to himself feeling his husbands body vibrate with laughter. 

“ You are a muppet aren’t ya? “ 

“ What?! I never been to France have I! “ 

“ Hmm. Have you even learnt any new French words? “ 

“ Tres bian. “ Replied Robert, smugly speaking French. 

Aaron hummed impressed.   
“ Not bad, what does it mean? “ 

“ don’t have a clue. “ Robert joked. Robert turned in Aaron’s embrace shocked. “ You lived in France! Your meant to know! “ Aaron shrugged his shoulders. 

“ Forgotten haven’t I? “

“ You weren’t there 3 years ago!” 

“ still forgotten. “ 

“ It means very good! “ 

“ that it? “ 

“ Non. “ 

“ Wow, who knew, the great Robert Sugden knows three French words. “ Aaron sarcastically replied. Robert tickled his sides as ‘revenge’. 

“ I may know some more words, but we need a bed for that. “ Robert flintily said, against Aaron’s lips. 

“ yeh? You going show me what else you been doing there as well? “ Aaron pressed his crotch against Robert’s, sliding his hands underneath the jeans digging his fingers into the plump flesh of Robert’s arse.   
Robert grinned, kissing his husband hungrily before both going upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
